


Athens.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dele approves, Eric looks great with his new hair, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, a wee drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: During the trip to Athens, Dele realizes just how much he's missed Eric. They hadn't talked since the fight but somehow he still found himself knocking on the other man's hotel room door at 1 am.Or, Eric looks amazing with long hair and Dele can't stay away even though they're supposed to not be talking.





	Athens.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is just a quick one I wrote a couple of days ago! Since the boy's have decided to completely avoid each other, it's angsty. Hope you enjoy<333 (Be aware of potential mistakes I haven't read through it again because I'm lazy, but yeah I hope it's readable)

Dele stared into the white hotel room ceiling, he was restless, his mind racing. The past weeks had been miserable for him, ever since that big fight with Eric. They hadn’t spoken to each other since then and he was pretty certain Eric was avoiding him. For a good reason, it had been a petty argument, from Dele’s side, that had escalated. 

He’d felt like they were growing apart from each other and that had scared him. Their relationship was complicated and it had been for a while, they floated somewhere between used-to-be-best-mates and fuck buddies. It wasn’t until he’d found out that Eric had been seeing someone they’d stopped talking. Dele had confronted him about it, which had been stupid because they weren’t a thing and Eric wasn’t his, he’d had no right to confront him. He’d just been jealous and selfish and he’d snapped at Eric for no reason. The words still played in his mind.

_ “So it’s okay for you to fucking date some chick on and off but when I do it, it’s not?” _

_ “Ruby” _ __   
  


_ “Del believe me, I fucking know her name” _

_ “It’s not the same” _

_ “Your so fucking selfish, you know that?” _

He had been. But Dele just couldn’t stand the thought of someone else being in Eric’s life, laying in the spot he used to, mapping out the body Dele had memorized. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing Eric to someone else. 

He shifted in his bed, the thoughts making him uncomfortable. What was worse was that it seemed easy for Eric to cut him off. He was glowing, he looked so fucking good and healthy and happy without him. It made him miserable and everyone could see it, even Poch had pulled him aside for a talk. 

The whole trip to Athens had made him realize how much he missed him, how much he’d missed his touch, how much he found Eric attractive. All the feelings bubbling up to the surface again. 

He felt himself grow hard in his sweats as he thought about Eric. He moved his hand down to adjust himself and muttered a quiet ‘fuck’, disappointed in his body for reacting. 

He rose from the bed and started at the door, body telling him to go, mind telling him to stay. Moments later he found himself knocking on Eric’s door, ashamed to say he’d kept an eye out for his room number when they’d arrived. He leaned against the doorframe, his forehead and shoulder pressed against it. He shut his eyes as he heard Eric’s footsteps come closer and closer.

The door clicked open and he looked up at Eric who was standing there shirtless, of course he was. Their eyes met and Eric didn’t seem surprised to see Dele standing there. Eric opened the door a bit more nodding for him to come in. He had that look in his eyes that said I know why you’re here and I want it too. From that point he knew they weren’t going to do much talking. 

As soon as Dele stepped inside Eric’s lips were on his. Hungry and rough. Dele kissed Eric back with the same hunger and passion,  _ fuck he had missed this.  _ His hands roamed Eric’s tanned body, over the hard muscles on his chest. The last time they’d done this had been back when Eric had his hair shaved, back in Portugal in the England camp. Eric’s hand was on the side of his neck as the other one slid down between them. Eric groped Dele’s erection through his pants, squeezing his hardness. Dele moaned into their open mouthed kiss at the touch, Eric big hand on his cock making his body submit to the other man. They were both panting and out of breath but neither one of them broke the heated kiss apart. 

Dele brought his hands up, running them through Eric’s long soft hair. He’d been the biggest fan of the shaved head, it made Eric look strong and masculine, something he found very attractive. But this hairstyle, this was on another level of attractiveness. Dele couldn’t get enough of it, plus he had missed the tugging.

Eric hoisted him up onto his hips and Dele immediately wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist. Eric’s strong hands holding him up, a tight grip around him and Dele could feel Eric’s own hardness brush up against him. Dele arched his back into Eric, their lips and tongues never stopped moving against each other. 

Eric slowly made his way to the bed with Dele in his arms. He laid the other man down on the mattress and settled in between Dele’s thighs. Eric kissed down his neck, right on the spot that made Dele’s knees go weak. He had his hand on the nape of Eric’s neck pushing him closer. Dele arched his neck back, giving in to the pleasure, filthy moans filling up the hotel room.  _ No one could make him feel the way Eric made him feel, no one.  _

He pushed himself up and Dele felt himself protest hand’s coming up trying to push Eric back down, until he saw Eric removing his own pants and all Dele could do was lay back and watch. His cock jumping as Eric slid his grey sweatpants and boxers down revealing his rock hard erection. Dele’s hand slid down his own body tugging himself through the material until Eric pushed his hand away to the side. Eric hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of his sweats before sliding them off. Dele took the opportunity to remove his t-shirt. Finally they were both naked and he quickly felt Eric’s lips on his body again. Their cocks slid together between their pressed bodies, the friction making him lightheaded. He needed more so he lifted his hips of the mattress searching for it. Eric responded by bumping his hips against his as well. They lay there, bodies sliding together, lips sucking marks and fingers tugging at hair.

Eric made his way down Dele’s body. He wasted not time pressing kisses all around his erection. Dele let out a whine, his was cock throbbing as he waited to be touched, waited for Eric’s wet lips.

He pressed kisses on Dele’s inner thighs making his legs shake in anticipation. His leaking cock rested against his hip, jumping as Eric got closer and closer. Eric always loved to tease him, even now when they hadn’t spoken in weeks, he still couldn’t just cut to the chase. Dele knew he was loving every single second of it. He was going to make Dele beg for it.

“Please” Dele whispered in an exhale, his hips moving up from the mattress.

Eric immediately pushed them back down before, finally, taking Dele’s leaking length into his mouth. He licked the precome, eyes locking with Dele’s own and the sight was almost to much for him to handle. Eric’s tongue flicked over his tip, licking him up and down, expertly. 

Eric had always been good with his mouth, it was his favorite part. He loved watching Eric move up and down in between his legs, just as much as he knew Eric loved being down there. He wrapped his lips around Dele, taking him down bit by bit. His cheeks hallowed as he started bobbing his head. Dele ran his fingers through Eric’s hair, grabbing on to the long strands to keep him close. He heard Eric let out a low moan as Dele tugged on it, so Dele pushed him down further. 

The other man gave him a look that was full of lust as he took him all in. The sight of Eric’s lips stretched out around him and the feeling of his cock hitting the back of his throat made Dele feel light headed. Eric sped up his rhythm, fucking him with his mouth and reducing him to a moaning mess. Dele felt himself edge closer and closer. He patted Eric’s cheek to warn him but the other man didn’t stop. Dele felt his legs shake as Eric edged him closer. He didn’t want to cum, not yet at least

“Stop Eric, I’m gonna cum” His head was thrown back against the pillow, his voice unsteady coming out more like a whine.

Eric removed himself with a pop, a trail of saliva following him. His lips were swollen red and his cheeks were flushed. Dele’s chest was rising and falling heavy as he tried to regain control of himself. His cock twitched at the sudden loss of contact but he was craving more and he knew Eric did aswell.

Eric moved up his body leaving a trail of kisses. He sucked on Dele’s nipples before moving to suck a bruise onto Dele’s neck. He felt Eric’s hard cock align with his hole, his tip grazing Dele’s twitching hole. Eric reached over to the bedside table to squirt some lube into the palm of his hand. He slicked his hard cock down and the sight made Dele’s mouth water. He watched through heavy lids as Eric slowly pushed himself in. Eric’s mouth parted and his face scrunched up in pleasure. Dele was tight and by the looks of it, Eric was loving the feeling and so was Dele. His hole stretched around Eric’s cock filling him up and it felt incredible.

  
  


He started moving in and out, stretching him out in an agonisingly slow pace. Dele needed more, fuck he needed so much more. Eric could sense it as he started to fuck him with more power and a faster rhythm. Dele moaned as he felt Eric hit his sweet spot with every thrust, his body giving in to the sweet pleasure. The more responsive Dele got the more relentless Eric’s pace became.

Eric had one hand on the headboard fucking into him in an angle that made Dele’s body numb with pleasure, hitting the spot perfectly each time. Eric’s low moans sounded like groans and a thin layer of sweat had formed over his body. His muscles flexing with each deep thrust and Dele just laid there and watched the other man take control. 

He loved it when the other man got like this, when he lost all control and let himself go. When he fucked Dele without mercy, hips pushing into him in a relentless speed. It was fast and rough, skin slapping and bed creaking. The headboard bumped against the wall creating a rhythmic noise and he was sure the person in the room next to them could hear everything, but neither one of them cared. 

Dele’s hand where all other Eric’s body, roaming over the exposed skin. Both of their moans filled the room as Eric fucked him. They were at it for a good ten minutes of variating pace, before he felt his orgasm bubble in the pit of his stomach.

He was close and Dele was close he could feel it. Eric’s lips were parted and his face scrunched up his hips chasing his orgasm. Dele gripped onto the back of Eric’s neck and pushed him down so that they were chest to chest. Eric rested their foreheads together and their eyes locked as they breathed into each other’s space. Time felt like it slowed down as he looked into Eric’s blue eyes. There was sorrow in them,  _ hurt.  _ Dele connected their lips, he wanted to make it all go away but deep down he knew he was the reason for it.

Dele’s fingertips grazed the other man’s strong back, gripping on tightly as he felt his own orgasm near. 

He wasn’t sure which one of them came first, they shot their load at almost the same time. The pleasure washed through his body as Eric’s hips stuttered into him. Dele’s parted thighs were shaking as he felt Eric shoot his load into him. Their moans filled the hotel room, and he was pretty sure he’d seen stars. Eric collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy, he slowly pulled out. It had been the best orgasm he’d had in ages, by far. Eric moved to lay beside Dele on his back, trying to regain control of his own breathing, one arm thrown over his eyes. He watched Eric through heavy eyes, he was beautiful and Dele was sure he’d never get tired of watching Eric like this. 

He was afraid that one day Eric wouldn’t want him anymore, that one day he would replace him, that one day he would get tired of Dele’s shit and cut him off, or worse leave. Everytime they fucked now, Dele couldn’t help but wonder if that was their last time. The thought made him sick. 

Dele felt tears rolling down his cheeks, the emotions getting the best of him. 

“Dele, Del hey what’s wrong” Eric said, concern in his voice. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Dele let out a chuckle at the irony,  _ no I hurt you. _

“No, no it’s just-” He took a deep breath, “I fucked it all up”

Eric looked at him, not saying a word and he knew Eric new what he meant. It hadn’t been just the fight, they’d been growing apart for longer than that.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me” Dele’s voice breaking from emotion.

Eric had one of the worst seasons of his career and Dele hadn’t been there for him as he should’ve. Dele saw his struggles and how draining it had been for him. He’d watched as Eric got injury after illness after injury and he watched as other players moved up into his spot. He’d watched all of that and he hadn’t been there for him, not like a friend should’ve. He didn’t have an excuse for it, it had been overwhelming to watch. The reality of everything starting to hit him, the thoughts of Eric leaving made him shut it all off.

“God, I’m so sorry Eric”

“Hey, hey it’s okay, it’s fine” Eric reached over and pulled him closer to his chest. He knew it wasn’t fine and he knew Eric didn’t believe so either, not really. 

“It’s not” He mumbled against Eric’s chest “I’m so sorry”

“I know”

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for Dele and Eric to stop being emo and look at each other again, so I can write a fluff about these two instead.


End file.
